


One Love, Two Mouths

by tomlenson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Zerrie - Fandom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry is also socially awkward, Harry works in a record shop, Outgoing Louis, Regular Harry, Shy Harry, and boobs, and really weird, girl louis, het smut, louis has a vagina, skater louis, smoker louis, technically, zayn is louis' best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou is the girl with glasses and tattoos and a skateboard that is always at the skate park down the road from Harry’s record shop – Harry just might be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood
> 
> disclaimer: i do not know, nor have i ever associated with someone in one direction or with someone who knows one direction personally. this work is purely fiction, therefore i can write what i want.
> 
> enjoy!

Chapter One

  Harry is a creep – technically.  He is not the type of creep who hides in bushes and _watches_ your kids, or _observes_ from a far.  Harry is the type of kid other parent’s _force_ their kids to hang out with.  He is honestly _fucking weird_ and _everyone_ knows this.  Harry is a pretty happy-go-lucky person, not a lot can upset him, unless of course someone is just blatantly yelling at him or calling him such terrible things.

  Harry has been called rather terrible things throughout his life, nothing he wishes would ever be repeated, but at that time it almost seemed _right_.  Harry was the weird kid with a shit life, but now – _now_ , he was a person a lot of people _wanted_ to hang out with.  Maybe it is the change he took when he hit his growth spurt, no one will ever exactly know.  Any way you want to look at it, Harry is tall and attractive, and _everyone_ likes him even if he does have a pretty hipster side to him.  His hispterness can be over seen, apparently.

  Every day, when Harry is making his way for work, he always takes the same route – not matter what is happening, that route is just the way he _knows_ and even if it is recommended to change up your route so if there is a chance you are being stalked by a murderer, they will be thrown off and hopefully leave.  But Harry _knows_ this way and he just _can’t_ change it up, it will crush him and he might even sob for a couple weeks, (this kid is fucking _weird_ , but anyone will look past it right, because he is attractive?  People are fucking messed up too).

  Harry walks with his too tight white almost see-through shirts and his hands are squished into the pockets of his _sinfully tight_ pair of jeans he just _had_ to be, because _why the fuck not_?   ( _Fucking weird, no lie!_ )

  He will sometimes have his headphones in, but sometimes he will not.  Just whatever mood he is in that day, but most of the time his headphones _are_ in.

  He also passes this skate park where there is almost every day a huge fucking amount of people hurting themselves and smoking like their _lives_ depended on it. (They are all going to be arrested one of these days for how strong of pot he can smell as he walks by, but then once they realize that smoking pot is _bad_ – they will be on their way to treatment for whatever part of their body they probably messed up).

  Harry likes water and bananas… and really anything healthy because that is the type of _person_ he is, and it is bloody annoying.  He is a weird kid, everyone knows this.

  Except one day when he is walking past the awfully gross skate park, there is this girl and she is drop dead beautiful.  Probably breaks heart and people will still sail a thousand ships just to _get_ her attention.  But goodness, Harry has never seen anything so _breathtaking_ , absolutely mesmerizing, and here this person is completely out of his reach.

  If Harry could write sonnets, he would write dozens about the perfect curves of this girls body – how the sun casts a perfect glow around her, making her seem almost angelic like.  He may even write about how _soft_ her hair looks and how it _cascades_ down her shoulders like a perfect replication of a waterfall.  ( _Sigh!_ )

  Harry does not have a problem – he is just weird.  It was definitely not like him to become so _infatuated_ with a person, too scared to be hurt by another person, however, Harry would crazily endure the mere _feeling_ of being humiliated with that girl if it means they can associate in some way.  (Harry is now crazy).

  Anyways, the girl must _know_ someone is just starring at her because she spins around, her hair fanning out behind her and she makes direct eye contact with Harry.  Through the large pronged of people and the large space between them, it was bizarre how they managed to just _stand there_ , entire body frozen as they just stared.

  However, a blood flooded Harry’s cheeks and the girl’s lips tipped into a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.  Harry began to panic as the time began to speed past.

  Harry coughed into his hand, feeling absolutely terrified because it seemed as if the girl was actually _debating_ whether or not he was worth her time or something.

  Harry made the decision for both of them and took off down the street and for his store, his heart beating impossibly fast as his feet carried him over the ground as if he was simply hovering.

  He has _never_ felt something like that before, how _draw_ he was to the girl – it was embarrassing and Harry _might_ have to find a different route to work if he wants to avoid ever running into that girl again.  Not that he would exactly _mind_ , but he would rather not because he does not know what she would say to him, (probably call him a creep).

  Arriving to the shop, Harry unlocked the door at an alarming rate and scurried inside hoping to god that no one from the part saw him go in.  He just hopes for a quiet morning at the least

  (Little does he know the girl at the park is blushing incredibly as her friends tease her about the little _connection_ she had with an awkward looking stranger.  They need to shut up is what needs to happen.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

  Harry has a single best friend, someone who he met in college.  This person actually looked past Harry’s flaws and smiled and waved and opened his arms wide for the boy to enter.  Even if Harry still did not really get what having a friend was like, he grew accustomed and ever since he ran into the other boy, he and Liam have always been _best friends._

  Liam was just as weird as Harry was that he too used to be bullied but soon bulked up and people just _stopped_.  Harry was glad he had met someone he could relate to on some degree and his mother was absolutely ecstatic that Harry was finally going to have the company of another person besides for himself or his family.  It was refreshing, have her son finally be able to live like in a much better light than what it was like before.

  It’s been a week since Harry saw the gorgeous brunette down the road, and it’s been a god damn _week_ since Harry has changed his route to work – he might be going fucking crazy.  Liam is sat behind the counter beside Harry, chuckling into his sleeve at the absolute look of exhaustion from the lack of sleep Liam _knows_ Harry has been getting because of his damn route change.  The kid is crazy and Liam knows this, and every _fucking_ person Harry ever associated with _knows this_.

  “Come _on_ Harry, just take your regular route, it won’t kill you.”  Liam sighed, running a hand through his hair a little while later when he was getting sick and tired of Harry’s moping around.  (It’s a fucking route change, this kid needs help.)

  “You don’t get _it_ Liam, I cannot face her again – or well, walk by there again!”  Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration, however, Liam sat back with wide eyes at the new information Harry just gave him.

  “So wait, you’re miserable and exhausted over a route change because of a _girl_?  Oh Jesus, this is golden.” He grinned.

  Harry whined and sat with a pout, not bothering to look at his friend in case some indication on his face gave Liam more fuel to give to the fire.  He got from his seat and walked around the counter, taking into distracting himself while Liam rambled on about something like, ‘ _My little boy is finally growing up!_ ’  Harry took it upon himself to ignore his dumbass of a friend and organize the store a little; make it look a little better than it does half the time.

  When he came back to sit down beside the older man, Liam rested an elbow on the counter and propped up his head while he sat and stared at Harry.

  “So Harry, why don’t you tell me a little about this _girl_?”

Harry rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, a small smile gracing his face when he pictured the tiny girl in his head.  How soft and wavy her brunette hair looked, shining naturally in the dim light and how small put curvy her body was, and maybe he pictured the piercing blue eyes that locked with his and dug deeply inside him, forcing herself into his heart.  It has been a week with absolutely no confrontation and Harry may or may not be in love, but he is crazy and weird and something like loving someone you have never met is for the crazy people.

  “She wouldn’t like me anyways Liam, no point in elaborating on something that’ll just be stupid so start.”  Harry frowned, staring at his impossibly large hands that are placed palms up on his lap, his eyes tracing over each line and crevice the soft flesh creates.

  “You’re such a bore Harry.  I have been your friend for nearly four years, I deserve some juicy details about your love life.”

  “Okay first, no one sys juicy details anymore – it makes you sound like some pervert.  Or just the word juicy in general, that is a strange word.”  Harry began to ramble, hoping his ‘ _juicy_ ’ talk is enough to distract the _I’m-surprised-you-don’t-have-ADHA_ kid.

  “Fuck off Harry, just come on, tell me _something_ \- how about a name?”  He offered, gesturing for Harry to continue on.

  Harry awkward scratched at his neck, refusing to look at Liam as he ducked his head and mumbled out a jumble of inaudible words.

  Liam sat forward.  “What did you say?”

  Harry groaned and rubbed his face before repeating out his previous sentence.  “I said I didn’t get her name because she was across the skate park completely surrounded by her friends and I really did not want to get rejected in some way by her.”

  Harry was embarrassed to say otherwise, but his face nearly burst into a vibrant red when a voice spoke up in front of him.

  “I don’t think I could ever find a reason someone would reject you – have you _seen_ yourself?”

  And _fuck_ , if Liam did not clue in when Harry’s eyes widened at the sight of _the_ girl in front of him, well, with Harry stuttering on his words, his mouth fish-gapping every so often when he needed to catch his breath; the sound of Liam bursting into laughter and literally _leaving the room_ because he cannot contain himself.  Well, Harry really wishes he had a gun to put a bullet through his head to try and escape his embarrassment because he is never going to be able to live this down – especially with Liam as a friend.


End file.
